Angel Of Death
by DARK-ASSASSIN-PRINCE
Summary: Young Altair has lived life to the fullest stealing from the rich and hiding amongst the poor a life of a thief . But his time is up and the gods see the talent hidden in him . He's been given a chance to go back to earth go back as his protector . He can redeem himself , he still has the power of free will . So will he feed the demon within or change his life around
1. Introduction

Hey guys ! First fanfic I've ever written this is basically just a quick over view of my story !

So i decided its going to be a fictional story completely . The characters that belong to me will be clear and the rest will be taken from assassins creed its all based on assassins creed story line . Its going to be mythical the main theme is basically a man who's passed away and is given the chance to come back to earth with powers and serve as a protector for the earths inhabitants .i promise you guys it will be awesome with frequent updates please forgive grammatical errors but in my next post i will start with the first chapter i hope this review will get you guys to read

This fanfic is a combination of action / romance / and sci-fi fiction enjoy guys !


	2. Chapter 1

**FanFic - Angel of death **

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N . Hey guys welcome to the first official chapter of 'Angel of death ' Its gonna be a little difficult to follow but bare with me all will be clear soon i promise umm lets see yes ! The story is based in England during the steam punk era so yeah ! Without further a due ! Chapter 1 ! **

**Prologue **

Altair sat at his usual booth in the corner of the Brew Masters Inn . He was content , eyes focused on his glass of cheap whiskey ,savoring the quiet moments that rarely came about in the inn . A few minutes past the bell that hung on the door rang its familiar chime as the door swung open letting the polluted air roll in along with a wealthy gentlemen and his lady . Altair smiled indeed his patience would be rewarded . The man wore a top hate a navy blue overcoat and a navy blue suede suit to match , his fingers were adorned with rings . 'Perfect ' came the soft whispered words of Altair as he downed his whiskey and stood up slowly . He walked taking short slow slides in his black shoes , black pants and sooty white shirt his unbuttoned waistcoast stuck to his body giving praise to his defined body To complete his outfit he had a thin black gentlemens blazer , he chose his attire skillfully knowing he could blend in instantly . Kneeling against the walls of the inn he watched his target drawing no attention to himself whilst he continued striding casually past the table and then "CRASH " .

Just as he had planned he purposely dragged his foot along the table leg causing the table to topple over along with the hot soup and tea that lay apon it the wealthy man and leaving his beautiful companion to draw all weary eyes to her , nobody would see Altair's swift hands ." You blithering idiot ! You fool ! You've ruined my suit ! I shall have your head for this! Arrrgh its burning my skin get this off me" Altair smiled to himself "my sincere apologies sir please let me help you with that " he said in his most apologetic tone and his best concerned expression . He took off the gentlemens pockets and using his trained stealth and swift fingers searched and pocketed all of the blazers contents when he was done he laid the blazer across the chair apologized again and abruptly left but not before giving the woman an adorning smile and a wink

Promptly after leaving the building Altair walked into a nearby alleyway smirking as he looked over his goods for the day . A gold pocket watch with an eagle engraved into it , that which he instantly took a liking to and fixed onto his waist coat , he had a few gold coins and some papers that had no value to him so he tossed them into the street

He buttoned up his waistcoat and proudly pulled his long blonde hair back . He turned into the street blending with the crowd head low hiding from the onlooking guards . Today was a good day he thought to himself as he mad his way back to his hideout

**A/N okay guys so that was the end of the first chapter sorry i know its short but don't worry next chapter will be longer and more action packed stay tuned guys **


	3. Chapter 2 AN OLD FRIEND

**A/N HEY GUYS CHAPTER TWO COMING UP LETS SEE WHAT I CAN DO**

Altair sat up straight in his bed , his eyes adjusting to the early morning rays of the sun . His body was scarred from the years of his thieving life . Groggily he woke up and walked across the wooden floors of the clock tower to his cracked marble shower . He stood under the water , allowing it to flow through his hair and stream down his toned body , streaming over his battered bruised body , over each scar some new and some old . He stepped out of the shower rejuvenated and lively , he pulls on his usual attire , black trousers , knee high leather boots the type with good grip essential to his running wall climbing life style . He lastly buttoned his white tattered shirt complete with the black waist coat and lastly pulling on his charcoal black blazer with his modified hood which he added on himself then lastly fixing on his newly acquired **pocket** watch , he tied his long stringy blonde hair in its usual loose pony tail before he opened a window pane of the clock tower and peered down at the city's citizens ,eyes fixed on the hay stack he had moved a few weeks back . Arms spread out wide , eyes closed , deep breathe in and he kicked off and flew in the air feeling the wind through his hair , gracefully as soon as he had jumped he had landed . PHOOSHHHH . He lay in the soft hay feeling relaxed from his usual leap of faith a few more deep breaths and he slipped out careful not to draw attention to himself. Pulling his hood down over his eyes he blended in with the crowd walking towards the Northern part of the city .

Altair walked across the stone pavement not exactly following a path but feeling the hustle and the movement of bodies around him , allowing himself to be carried by the crowd ,he knew this was the safest way to travel without been spotted by the guards not the fastest , but definitely the safest.

As he followed the crowd through the busy streets travelling through aleyways slyly slipping from crowd to crowd seizing opportunities to arive at the Northern district's gates as fast as possible . From time to time a guard would peer deep into the crowd , every time causing Altair's heart to beat a little faster , but everytime whether it were a scout on foot or an archer on the large stone , the stealthy Altair was never detected each time causing Altair to look down , for he couldn't help but smile at himself both at his skill and their own stupidity .

Altair was getting closer to his destination and he knew , he could smell the smoke in the air and the crowds appearance grew rapidly from the poor in ragged clothes to the wealthy in tailored suits and fine clothes , hands adorned with precious jewels . Altair's eyes moved from side to side rapidly taking in all his potential thieving goods his hands twitching in anticipation , yet he was a smart man he knew attempting to loot now could cause him to get caught leaving him no choice but to flee but if he were patient he would get a much greater prize then a few Gold coins or ruby rings . As he reached the small gated walls of the cemetery he took extra care to subtly remove himself from the crowd his shoulders swaying to avoid any contact , expertly avoiding suspicion and any contact . When he arrived at the cemetery walls he sized up the huge metal fence over them and gave a quick look around before he took two long strides on the second gracefully launching himself into the air swinging his left foot forward kicking **against** the short wall menourvoring himself upwards hands grasping the steel , muscles tensing as he pulled himself up , as he got over the fence he leaned forward and placed his hand lower down on the fence to stabilize himself as the rest of his body followed suit and went over the fence almost like a cartwheel in mid air . It took him no more then two seconds to get over the fence , he fell to the ground gracefully and almost naturally bending his knees to accommodate his body weight taking no injury from the fall . He readjusted his hood and out of habit dusted his attire and smoothed over his blazer . He may be a thief but he had his pride , he had to bring himself up , been abandoned at the age of seven he matured and became the man he wanted to be , he chose his life and honed his own skills . He walked to the far left corner of the eerie marshy cemetery . Thorny vines consumed and overruled the dirt floor stunning tomb stones of professionally sculptured marble marked each tomb the older ones having the cunning vines coiled around them whilst the newer tombstones still shone and gleamed . Altair admired some of them as he walked past having a good sense of artistic workmanship , he could tell which ones were of great value . He takes slow small strides taking his time to arrive at the small shack of the graveyard keeper . Good old One Eye Achilles , One Eye for short to most . Achilles was an soldier now retired from his army life living as a simple graveyard caretaker to make a living , his side job been an informant for Altair Knowing all the rich citizens passing's he would over hear the family speaking about secret family jewels and where to find them ,information like this was valuable for Altair.

As Altair strode closer to the cabin he pulled his hood down not wanting to seem rude to his good old friend . He stepped on the moldy ,creaky porch of the rugged cabin raising his fist to knock on the broken down door . He took a step back patiently waiting . The door creaked open and the he was greeted by the weary smile of a grey haired man , bringing a smile to his own face . "Ahh Altair good to see you " Altair looked at Achilles he looked weak his body hunched leaning forward on his waking stick wearing his old army boots dirty trousers , a navy blue shirt with his old army red overcoat ."The feelings are mutual " Came the warm reply from Altair.

Achilles beckoned to Altair to take a seat and Altair complied , choosing a creaking old wooden chair . As he sat he took in the room it was small and furnished for comfort , bear skins lay as carpets and rugs , the plain white paint was dirty and peeling revealing the wood planks behind , besides that there was a small kitchen area towards the left, a coffee table and a furnace against the wall opposite the door . Achilles eased into the couch opposite Altair and spoke his voice sounding shakey. "So Altair I assume you haven't come just to say hello " . "Sadly not Achilles , I've heard whispers that the dragons eye diamond is in town , what do you know of it ? " Achilles locked his gaze with Altair looking at him sternly his shakey voice asking , " You couldn't possibly be thinking about stealing the diamond could you ?" . "Maybe I am ." Came Altair's straight reply . "Why I do believe that this could be even more challenging even for you" Achille's reply was wise as he wished to persude the young man , which he had taken a liking to not take part in the deed so dangerous it could be impossible . Altair still wore that serious face indicating no fear in the old mans words . " I understand that you may want to persuade me into not been so rash , but you know me Achilles , and you know with such low risk , it would be much higher if you agreed to help me " . Achilles eyes widened for a second before it returned giving his face the usual warm hearted appearance with a weak smile. "Indeed what you say is true young one " he said while relying on his walking stick to shakily help him up as he staggered across the room to the fire place . Altair smirked to himself and got up and followed . He was puzzled when he realized that following the old man had led him to a fireplace and a blank wall , he tweaked his head to the side as he curiously watched the former soldier slide his walking stick into a shaft , hidden within the centre of the wood pile . Just as he had done this a few creaks and cracking could be heard with a low hum of a rusty gear , as this happened the wall that stood opposite Altair had split into two revealing a secret hidden room , not big , small with shelves along the wall over loaded with rolls of paper , books , scrolls and fragments of numerous other precious scripts . Achilles stepped within the room and looked around wearily before grabbing hold of a rolled paper and gently sliding it out of the confines of the other parchments , as he stepped out the room he withdrew his walking stick from the secret passage in which it was sheathed seconds ago , apon pulling out the stick the low humming and gear grinding was heard again as the walls resumed their places side. Y side hiding the room again , almost as though it never exist . Achilles looked Altair deep into his eye as Altair questioned him , "Whats so interesting about print asked Altair trying his best not to look too intrigued . Achilles gave his usually weary smile as he handed the rolled paper to Altair and said , " This is the deciding factor which will determine your life , choose it and your life will change , you will face greater problems then that you could imagine , while facing doors to things that are unknown yet if you don't the usual work you've become accustomed to and life will continue as we know it . So choose your destiny . Altair looked at the slightly yellowed paper with deep content eyes , his face stern and serious . He reached out to hold the scroll and Achilles looked at him and smiled as he happily let go and held his walking stick . Altair looked at Achilles and then looked at the scroll , then he slowly opened it as his eyes widened at what he saw .

**A/N YEAH SO ...CLIFFHANGER ...NOT THAT BIG OF ONE BUT IT IS A CLIFFHANGER NONE THE LESS , STAY TUNED FOR THE REVEAL , AWESOME GUYS **

**~** .Prince #. **

.

**.**


End file.
